MASS EFFECT New Chapter
by Albedo66
Summary: Set after the events of Mass Effect 3 Shepard is brought back into action to take on yet another villain, this time though without the help and aid of friends and the Alliance. The femshep here is based loosely on one I played through all three Mass Effect with. How will Shepard face this new threat? And what is his endgame? I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 Hero's rebirth

MASS EFFECT

New Chapter

**Authors note: **Welcome to my very first Mass Effect story. Much like many who has beaten the trilogy you were likely disillusioned by the ending as I was. Plus the fact a new Mass Effect is being released but the character Shepard is being retired and left to whatever decision you the player made at the end of Mass Effect 3. And I imagine much like the whole community of Mass Effect fans you took to your own version of continuing Shepard's journey or in the very least putting your own spin on a new tale. For my part I shall do my best in continuing Shepard's journey as well. Note I will go off the Crucible taking out the reapers and Shepard lying in a pile of rubble, rather than the other two options. Also this will be femshep.

CH.1: Hero's rebirth

Burning, that was all she felt as she lay there among the rubble. Her body was slightly charred from the explosion of the Crucible after defying the Catalyst. She had chosen to take out the Reapers, the very threat that killed millions across the galaxy…rather than Synthesis or controlling the Reapers. Anderson was dead; there was no healing the confliction and agony in her heart over that. She had lost many and dear to her. Her romantic life, well, to say the least didn't have much going for her, she was always a military gal first after all.

Her chest heaved out and she struggled to sit up…but to no avail. All around her lie the wreak of humanity's hope. The Catalyst had spoken of organics creating synthetics thus repeating the cycle as it has for centuries. However it would not be in her time when this happened again. Truth was she thought she had deserved a long rest after saving the galaxy three times already. Catching movement with her green eye she tried moving her arm to her fallen pistol…but her body was not listening.

"Dammit," she found herself saying, her voice foreign to her as her mouth was dry and much of her vocal chords were shattered in the explosion.

"Commander Shepard…I presume." A figure stood over her with their back to her, though by the tone in his voice it was easy to assume he was a male.

"Who…are…you?' She managed in a croak, her face was grimaced in pain and the figure seemed to notice.

"Half of your body has shut down and you need immediate medical attention. However there is no Lazarus project to help you this time, I am afraid. Fortunately for you I am here…though you might not want my help…after I am done explaining to you who I am."

Shepard eased up on her elbows then let out a cry of pain and fell right back onto her back. She was not dead, but why? Wasn't her story over with? Why had the gods above kept her here when she should've been with her fallen comrades?

"Your story is not over yet Shepard. Think of this as a hero's rebirth, another chance to prove to the galaxy you still matter." He walked a foot away, his outfit consisting of a black shirt with the collar up and slacks. His hair was black and unruly and his voice was sweet like honey…but with just the touch of cocky.

"I should be…dead…" She tried again reaching for her pistol, willing her body to respond. Once again the man noted without turning around, something she found creepy.

"If it is death you want…perhaps I can arrange it for you. You won't need your pistol, and if you wish to kill me…foster it and let it build within you…for what I will tell you might give you your second…or third wind." He let out a breath before turning to face her, his features were smooth though facial hair showed leading down his neck, in a real bind for a shave. He stood about 6ft in length and on his finger was a ring of green density.

Shepard looked at him and waited for him to continue. Was he offering to heal her? He didn't look like much, plus, her body was so broken she wasn't certain she'd make it to a hospital in time for treatment. The galaxy was safe as it was, so, why did he need her to bust her hump for another outing when people were better off without her blowing things up.

"I am the villain of this story. My name is Roland, I happen to be a former soldier…much like yourself. I abided by political standard, excelled myself to their whim, allowed myself to be called 'dog' and when they told me to jump…I raised the bar. The military only cared about results…and when they sent me to 'clean' a society rebelling against them, they failed to let me and my squad know there were innocent family there."

He let her drink all this in, he was in no rush. Looking around at what was left of the Crucible he was relieved the Reapers were gone. Plus, without them or the Illusive Man and his Cerberus dogs getting in his way…maybe he'd finally get his chance at revenge. Noting her trained green eyes on him he cleared his throat.

"My story doesn't end there. Near the end of my service I was brought in and…experimented on; see what got me to tick. There were experimental drugs the Military used to enhance the body, push it to the limit and then some. I was done with the military…but they were not done with me. Against my will I was sent on more missions, even against the formidable Collectors, though no matter how hard I hit them I was either too late to stop them or too caught up in saving others. I heard of your heroism and how the Council treated you, ignored your warnings.

"The drugs extended my life, and my hatred for the Military grew till I began to rebel. Cerberus noted this, wanted me on their team, but I refused and my life has been on borrowed time, not a day passing where I didn't look over my shoulder. I survived, prevailed, so that this day would come. You are the one who will stop me…give me a run for my money. As the villain I must set you up for your biggest journey yet, far beyond the help of your friends and those you hold close to you. Their story is over…yours must continue."

Shepard saw him kneel in front of her and she saw him slide the pistol into her palm. Closing her fingers around it she tried to fire…but he kept her from doing it. Her green eyes flashed in anger…then in question as he shook his head. Words would not come to her and her heart was beating rather slow.

"Killing me here won't stop what I have planned. You must get better…Commander Shepard, well; people think you're dead so maybe Commander Shepard is a little too much. I will allow you any means to track me down and stop me, albeit it won't be with your allies you have come to trust or military funding. You are no longer an active Specter and access to the ship Normandy is out of the question. I do wish you luck in the hunt…it shall be very worthwhile."

"I am…dieing…how do you expect me to hunt you down?" Shepard found her voice and saw him wearing a smirk.

"Yes, it would seem you are a broken doll, which is why I will break my cardinal rule of helping you out. I had set this up nicely, test my wit and background against yours so that the greatest military minds of our time shall be felt through the galaxy. And yes, I realize you are still hurting over Anderson's death and I knew the man well, served with him a few times. Still, do not rush in finding me; gather resources, allies, even a ship and new crew. Who knows…maybe you will become Captain Shepard."

Shepard watched him closely as he pulled a pill out of his pocket. His eyes were a soft brown and as he opened her mouth she felt tears well in her eyes. The pill was red and brimming to the point where it would blind her. As it tumbled end over end down her throat she swallowed it dry. Arching her back she felt her body thrash about and her nails dug into her flesh.

"Unfortunately I cannot stay here to see you get better, I have a galaxy to threaten. You must do well to remember in not contacting your friends or Admiral Hackett, otherwise it spoils the fun and the challenge of you killing me yourself. Until we meet again…Shepard."

Laying there as he disappeared she cried out in pain. Everything was starting anew in her, and her hand curled around the gun and as she raised it up one shot was fired. From the ashes born anew…a hero was brought back…for another run through the Mass Effect.


	2. Chapter 2 Change for the better

CH.2: Change for the better

Shepard spent the better part of week getting mobility back in her legs and learning the basic functions of putting her military training to good use. Few people came by here so for the most part the Galaxy still thought she was dead. Over the news network, when people did come to visit, she heard of the casualty rate slowing down as regular day life resumed. The Citadel was going over new budgetary plans and new measures were ensured to make sure nothing like this happened again. The military was weakened from the attack, but a grand alliance of humans and other species were now more together then ever before. There were concerns though; with the Genophage having been a success, well, there were a lot more Krogan then before and the Salarians were on edge fearing another rebellion.

However Wrex told them they had no intentions of that, they merely wished to restore their clan to their former glory and perhaps have a few more planets to call their own. Krogans were busy, in the repopulating sense, and the planet was already starting to overcrowd. Admiral Hackett allowed for the Krogan to choose two worlds as their own, payment for helping out against the Reapers.

Thessia, home world of the Asari was devastated by the attacks that rendered much of its beauty away. Still much of it could be salvaged and in years to come, perhaps given the help required, it would once again thrive and its people could return. Liara had volunteered her services leaving the Normandy, though reluctant to as she was bound to it and its crew, most of all Shepard.

Palaven for the Turians was no different. War ravaged the land and much of the military had been either expended in the reaper attack or regrouping to ensure the populace was well looked after. Garrus had reunited with his family and became a General.

The Quarian home world, Rannoch was looking better and with the Geth's help they were slowly getting used to life without their suits. Tali grew to like farming and her distrust over the Geth was no more.

Shepard listened as her former crew were moving on and the Normandy appeared to be losing most of the species that proved so integral in already three outings. These days the Normandy didn't have much to do, there were even rumors of retiring it. Joker and Edi though didn't spend too much time on the ship as they were dating and getting quite serious from what she heard from a crewmember.

The fact people visited here touched her. However it was never long. She wondered how people found out about it, then again the Crucible did play a huge role in bringing down the Reapers and it was the last place she and Anderson were when it got destroyed. Once she knew it was clear she set off at a hobble, her leg still not entirely healed.

"Roland…I'm coming for you. You might have thought you did a service by bringing me back…but you got another thing coming buddy." She wore a smirk as her green eyes lit up and a smirk tugged at her face. Stopping as she passed by some glass she saw her reflection for the first time in a while. Her hair was medium length blond and her figure was well built, but not overly stacked in proportion where she could pose as the galaxy's eligible bachelorette. Much of her uniform was burnt, likely a sign that her military career was in fact over and she needed to pave way to a new start.

Looking around she saw a transport shuttle in the distance. It looked like this site had become a tourist attraction. Putting her pistol away she realized her appearance would likely draw suspicion and if Roland knew she had came out alive and well and the military found out…innocent lives could be lost. She could not have that. Spotting a woman with a jacket she made her way over.

"So…this is where Commander Shepard gave her life to save all of civilization, how astounding." She held a camera taking photos when she could, her footsteps taking her right into a woman.

"Hi there…would you mind giving me your jacket?" Shepard met the girl's wide eyed reaction and before she could put two and two together she pulled out her pistol. "I really don't want to use this, and you seem like a nice girl, so if you wouldn't mind…"

"Uh…sure…has anyone told you look like Commander Shepard?" She gave her jacket not wanting to get shot.

"Um, well, I styled my look after her. I heard a lot of girls take after her, what with her saving the galaxy and all. A bunch of us are supposed to be going to this expo and seeing which one of us look the most like her."

"Oh wow, really, I didn't know this. Would you mind if I took your photo?" She held up the camera eager to get a shot.

Shepard placed a hand over her camera and shook her head. "Fraid I can't allow you to do that, the look isn't quite finished yet. I look like shit…maybe you could go take pictures of the Crucible, or what is left of it."

"Alright, well, hope you win." She walked off and thought a bit before turning but found her no longer there.

"If she only knew," Shepard wore a smirk as she boarded the shuttle with her hood drawn over her head. She kept her face bowed down and once on the shuttle she took a seat in the far back hearing the retro-rockets push them out of the planet's atmosphere. Settling back she felt fatigue take over and she rested her eyes. This was the first real sleep she had in quite some time, she was not going to waste it for a second.

* * *

The shuttle took her to Jupiter where much colonization had been in effect for years. They were still working on oxygen, so she was handed a suit to put on. This reminded her of her days early in her career, donning a space suit and traversing the wide array of planets scattered in the galaxy. Setting foot on the soil she heard her own breathing in the confines of her helmet. All around her were others seeking out friends, family, transport off the planet.

Once inside the rather large base she took off her helmet seeing the base was much better on the inside. Her amazement seemed to catch the attention of a bystander who put down his pad.

"Is this your first time here?" He asked his curiosity showing in his one blue eye and one green eye.

"Uh…yeah it is," she told him, not really wishing to converse as she needed to find a ship to help her out.

"I have some time to kill…if you need a tour. I was waiting on a friend, but, looks like they are running a little late. My name is Todd by the way, and you are-?" He asked.

"Maria," she said, first name that popped into her head. Of course that was kind of a lie as it was her real first name, she just got used to everyone calling her Shepard.

"Nice to meet you Maria. So, off to your left you have a weapon store, for your weapons needs. I see you are sporting a pretty handy pistol there. Looks like it has seen some action of late, however damage looks significant. I would suggest buying a new model at your soonest convenience."

"I'll take that into consideration," she said. She wasn't really in the mood to talk and this Todd was just all over the place, kind of reminded her of Joker.

"Ok, moving on. Next to your right you have a vehicle part store, for replacement parts or parts you can't find anywhere else. You have a license right?" He teased.

Shepard put on a smile nodding her head, as it to tell him to keep moving this along. She had heard Jupiter had some of the best parts in the galaxy, and why wouldn't they, seeing how Jupiter was huge in size and the parts they got must've been indeed hard to find or easily missed.

"And a little further down we have a beauty salon, for your touched up needs or on the go basis for the wear and tear the galaxy gives you. You know…something about you seems familiar…"

"Thanks for the tour Todd…but I believe this is where we part in our paths. Hope your friend comes soon." She hurried off leaving him there. She kind of felt bad doing this, but, if one more person said she looked familiar she would have a nervous breakdown, about time too, she had a lot bottled up inside ready to come out.

"Welcome to Jupiter's finest beauty salon, how may I assist you?" An Asari stood there wearing a gorgeous smile that matched her curvy figure. There was little left to the imagination to what she wore. She had forgotten the power Asari hold over the mind, stimulating thoughts of desire and coaxing out of them stirrings of lust. She had felt something similar the first time she saw Liara.

"I would like a change in, well, everything." She knew this place specialized in healing as well as surgery to perfect one's look. Having an Asari waiting for someone as they first walked in was an indicator enough.

"Well you came to the right place. Might I suggest you drop by our sister store, the one up the stairs, they sell beautiful clothes…and…no offense but it looks like you walked a little too close to a fire."

"You could say that, now, lets start with my hair and then work on my face, maybe change my eye color." The pill Roland gave her had mended her bones and healed much of the burns on her outer features.

"Of course, right this way." The Asari led her to an area in the back hidden from other customers. Laying her down she made sure she was comfortable before holding out a pad for her. "Please select the hair color you want, when you have selected please let me know."

Shepard nodded her head looking over the hair styles and hair color that went with it. In the end she chose a brunette hair color with bangs covering her left side. Eye color she chose a violet hue and she gave herself something pretty, sharp features that allowed her feminine side to play a little more. Once done she felt like a new woman…ready to kick ass.

"Wow…I hardly recognize you. You know…I do get off in five minutes." The Asari smiled.

"Tempting, but, I got a bad guy to chase." Rising up she paid for the make over with an account she used for transactions that needed military avoidance. Once done she walked over and up the stairs to see about some new clothes. Many guys and girls looked her direction and she just smiled it off…no need to draw anyone in when the fate of the galaxy rested on her shoulders once again, though, to her the fun usually came later on.


	3. Chapter 3 Back in action

CH.3: Back in action

Shepard sported a short sleeved shirt over some tight pants, her burnt clothes left behind in some trash can. She wasn't much for heels but the person in the store wouldn't let her leave without any. "This isn't really what I had in mind," she heaved a sigh placing a hand over her face.

"Hey Maria!" Todd rushed over and placed a hand on his knees. "Give me a sec, phew, that was a lot of stairs to climb."

"Todd was it, why are you still here?" Shepard had never had anyone call her by her first name, anyone who knew her kept it strictly professional. Then again last person who called her by Maria was her mother.

"My friend finally showed up…and I was set to leave. However I had such a good time hanging with you, I thought to myself, does she have a transport off this station. So, I came up here figuring you'd be here still, I mean no one goes to see Don the Mon who runs that clothing store without spending half an hour listen to him run you through your checking account."

Uh huh, she thought, I just got swindled. It is a good thing the Military doesn't know I am spending money earned on girly accessories. "Well…no, I was going to look though-."

"You need not look any further, my friend happens to have a ship. It is top of the line and it so happens there is plenty of room aboard. My friend usually uses it for pleasure rather then taking people places, but, so happens he has had a change of heart of late. Go figure, anyway your more then welcome to join."

"Your friend sounds like a…well…good person and all, but I'm not really sure I'm fit for his type of passenger. Usually where I go there are explosions, people getting beat up, sometimes but not often…limbs end up missing. And there is the off chance of a ship getting blown up."

"Wow, sounds exciting, my friend is totally up for that. He lost his eye fighting a Krogan once and his leg was torn off by Collectors before he shoved his shotgun right up their nose and blew their head clear off."

Shepard raised a brow hearing this. "Sounds like your friend has seen his fair share of fighting, what is he a pirate?"

"Ex pirate, his name is Roger, you'll like him. Come on…it beats hanging around here waiting for a ship." He offered her a smile as he walked backwards.

` "I can't believe I'm saying this, but ok, I'll join his crew." Reaching for his hand she saved him from falling down the stairs.

"That is great…we'll go soon as…" Suddenly alarm claxons rang through the station and people began to panic.

"What is going on?" Shepard asked. Pulling out her pistol she crouched down as instinct took over.

"Looks like company. Jupiter Station is hit by rogue Turians usually on their way back from travels to the, well, no one really knows. They hit it hard and then are on their way. I've never been here when it happened, only heard stories from Rog."

"Turians huh…can't say I've dealt with many rogue ones." Shepard poked her head up to see a group of five, each armed to the teeth. They were excellent shots with sniper rifles and had military training that made them versatile in their weapon handling.

"Alright, listen up, we are only here for weapons and parts for our ship. Once we have what we want we shall go,, however any interference and we won't be held accountable for what happens next." The lead Turian noted as he fired off one shot to scatter crowds.

"Sounds like a real smooth talker," Shepard said dryly. "You know how to use a weapon?"

"Uh, actually no, I handle the shipboard schematics and make sure things are running smoothly. I usually don't fire a weapon…unless needed, so, yeah." He looked over and then ducked down again.

"Great, well, you stay here while I take care of this. Don't, and I repeat don't be a hero." Shepard kept low as she looked down at the Turians. They were hitting up the weapons store, two at the very least while another two hit the ship parts. Only one kept stationary, sniper rifle pressed against his shoulder, eyes steel like. That was the leader.

"So, everyone having a nice day? Good, that is what I like to see." His voice was crisp and full of sure fire attitude of sorts, the type normally found in a Turian. If a Turian was having a bad day, well, it was never shown among troops.

Lining up a shot Shepard relied on her steel nerves and adrenaline pumping to squeeze off the first round. She was a little rusty, but she managed to catch one in the shoulder spinning him around and to the floor. The leader turned and squeezed off a round of his own and had she not slowed things down her head would've been taken clear off.

"Looks like we got ourselves a hero boys, hurry it along now." Loading his weapon he went for cover just as another shot came in.

"I never get tired of hearing that," she said rolling her eyes. Taking a breath she took another shot and crumbled a plant around his head before ducking again.

"You must be military, ex most likely due to your weapon of choice. If my head were that plant I'd be dead. Tell me, is this a wrong place wrong time sort of thing?"

"Actually…neither. I just happened to be here and it is actually a welcome relief, was kinda getting bored for a bit." She replied cheek in tongue, her body rising up fluently and squeezing off another round, this time scraping along his cheek as he rose up to look.

"Dammit…your good, no one has done that in a long time. Next shot your dead…anyone you wish for me to send your last wishes to?" He looked over at his men and saw they were just about ready to go, about time too seeing how he was running low on bullets.

"I'm good actually, how about you?" Shepard didn't have many clips left from when she had made her way to the Crucible then expended some more destroying it.

"You and I are both shooting the breeze, and I can tell you are in the same situation as I am. I'd warrant we both have only one shot left. So, on three then?" Nodding his head to one of his men he pointed at a ladder leading up to where the enemy lay in cover.

"One, two,…" Shepard rose up and as she saw right into the eyes of the Turian she fired off the bullet and caught him square between the eyes. The Turian fell back in shock, his bullet clipping her in the shoulder. Shepard fell back hissing between her teeth as the bullet stung. Holding her shoulder she heard the cocking of a gun and looked up to see a Turian waiting for her.

"You shot our leader…now you pay." He lined up the shot ready to squeeze into her when his brains exploded and blood splattered all over Shepard. His lifeless body falling next to her.

"Never did like Turians…could go either way before you'd shit your pants." Lowering his weapon was a man of 5'9 with receding brown hair and light blue eyes. His face was scarred and his clothing suggested he was a smuggler of sorts. Placing his pistol into his cross holster he held out a hand to her.

Shepard accepted and was pulled to her feet, her eyes examining the dead Turian. "Uh thanks, I take it you are Rog?"

"Captain Roger to you, and yeah I am. I take it Todd has found another hapless soul for my ship huh? He does that, goes beyond his pension really. We aren't Alliance, We aren't Cerberus, and We run under our own flag. No one knows about us…cause we don't exist. You run with us…you do things my way or not at all. I don't care about your past or who you're running from, long as you travel with me no questions needed."

Shepard didn't know why but much of his mannerisms reminded her of Zaeed. Who knows, maybe there was some Blue Suns in him. "Sounds fair. By the way, what if it concerned the fate of the galaxy?"

"I'm not looking for medals or heroes, you aren't any of that now are you?" He leaned forward giving her a hard look.

"No sir…just another hapless soul looking for passage is all." Shepard saw Todd come around and gave him a look. What had she gotten herself into? How could she stop Roland while aboard a vessel that didn't even exist? Things just got more complicated as she lived longer.


	4. Chapter 4 Ship shape

CH.4: Ship shape

Shepard left Jupiter as she normally left somewhere, with bodies scattered and a mess for someone else to clean. Those who did see what she did offered her stuff, she accepted a few things but one of note was a new assault rifle and pistol. She was in need of new armor though Todd told her once she got her ship legs she'd get one. The ship in name was Ghostly Prowler, a ship that even without stealth systems like the Normandy proved it had what it took to get the job done and get out without being tracked.

"You see, no one can trace us because we aren't in any systems," Todd explained as they boarded, his voice full of excited enthusiasm, "in fact if anyone does try to trace up it is just static or nothing at all. Rog spent a good deal of money making sure what we did never got tracked, lest that be the end of us. Collectors never could catch us, and that honor hasn't befallen many who can live to tell about it."

Shepard nodded her head as she waited for the cabin to depressurize. She had taken down the Collector base and lived to tell about it, hell, even that damn Collector ship that took down the first Normandy lay in debris after what happened when it crossed their path. Still she was Maria, if at any point her last name came into the picture there was no telling if this Captain would turn her in to her enemies or worse…abandon her on some planet.

The doors whooshed open allow them in and Todd waved at someone.

"Hey Todd…is the newcomer?" A Volus was standing just a little below her knee and he was wearing dark clothing with his specie's breathing apparatus.

"Yes it is, Maria this is Bob our lead engineer. He happens to be responsible for us escaping a lot of the tight binds we are in." Todd grinned as he leaned into the wall.

"It is…a pleasure to meet you Maria. I hope…you will enjoy your stay. Todd…the Captain wishes to see you…and Maria in the conference room. It was…a pleasure." He walked off and disappeared as the doors closed behind him.

"This is new," Shepard noted as she joined Todd as he walked down the hall.

"Our Captain is all for different species serving on one ship. In fact he has felt that way for a long time ever since…well…I'm not really going to get into that." He stopped before a door and as it parted for them he saluted.

"At ease, you may both take your seats." He watched them, though especially that of his newest crew member. "Welcome aboard Maria, I hope we would've met under different circumstances, but, sometimes it can't be helped. You handled yourself proficiently against that Turian, shows you have initiative and you don't back down easily. On this ship the only rank is Captain, everyone else has jobs they specialize in, other then that no need for one. As it is since we do not exist…that in part means we don't get paid regularly."

Shepard nodded her head in understanding of this. She had worked for the Alliance for the first half of her career, then took a turn for working for Cerberus, only in the late half of her career after being grounded did she get her ship back in the final fight against the Reapers. It was funny how in this latest chapter of her life she didn't even exist. Maybe someday when she had a quiet day to herself, no shooting or death she would write her memoirs.

"What job will Maria have then Captain?" Todd asked.

Roger looked her over and stroked his chin in thought. "You handle a fire arm well, but, that says little of your character. Todd, I want you to set Maria up in the obstacle course, we shall see if she is a renegade or paragon, which is the way we do things here."

"Yes sir, come with me Maria." Todd saluted before heading out. Walking along he whistled. "Wow, the obstacle course, last time someone attempted it…lets just say the Captain tossed them off the ship. Good luck." He stood before a control console and pushing a few buttons the door hissed open.

"What kind of obstacle course is this?' Shepard asked, stepping in, her awareness heightened as darkness greeted her.

"One the Captain made most of the crew go through. No pressure." Hitting a few more buttons he started the sequence router to begin the course.

"Ok, how hard could this be-?" She spoke too soon as a rocket was shot right at her. Rolling forward in the dirt she felt the explosion heat up behind her. A scream rose to the right and she felt her arms go out and wrap around the person just as the spot where she stood ignited in a blazing plume.

"Wow…her speed is remarkable. Plus the fact she managed to save that person, all in the dark, gotta tell you Captain she is something different." He grinned.

"Yes…I'm beginning to see that. This Maria…she isn't who she seems. Those skills…they speak highly of militarized molding of the brain and body, something the Alliance is known for doing. Keep me posted."

"Will do Captain." Looking inside he saw her move on, her footsteps light. "Lucky this glass is reinforced by biotic barriers…other wise that rocket would've ended me."

"Stay sharp Shepard, this room will throw everything at you…but you must not…duck!" She ducked in time to see a laser slice through the air. Looking around for a weapon she saw a rifle sitting there. Taking a breath her senses heightened and springing forth she felt the familiar weight of the rifle and pressed it against her shoulder. Taking a knee she lined up a shot and as the target presented itself she squeezed a shot off kicking it to the ground.

"Whoa…that girl has moves. She is nearly half way there and already she has the record holder on the run."

"Is that so?" The Captain noted as he stood behind him. "So far she is a paragon, her instincts to save those in need is her first overall instinct. I want you to increase the difficulty ten fold-."

"Captain…is that wise, I mean, she is still getting her bearings, even you-."

"Do it, I want to see her true might as a soldier come through. If she is as good as you say she is…this will be a cake walk." He folded his arms over his chest watching her.

Hearing the whine and pitch of gears in motion she saw the room light up. That is when she saw a man, he was dressed in military fatigues. "We are in desperate need of support, the enemy is overwhelming us in sector 10. Immediate assistance is needed."

"Help me…my baby and I can't get out of the building. The enemy is drawing in…please help us." The woman held a baby and her face was streaming with tears.

Shepard knew that duty came before heart, however she also knew that soldiers were tough and she had fought with some of the best. Racing for the woman and baby she shot down the encroached enemies and held out her hand. "Here, take my hand."

"Thank you," the woman accepted it and rocked her back in comfort.

"Get to safety…hurry!" Shepard then went to help the soldiers…but it was already too late. The place was overrun and only a few were left standing. Firing off a multitude of blue lasers she was slow in dodging as a metallic arms swept across her jaw sending her flying through the wall. Landing on her back she saw her weapon fly out of her hand.

"Captain…are you trying to kill her?" Todd asked. Looking at his Captain he saw his ghostly face, his hands playing along each other. Oh no, he thought, that isn't good.

"Ouch…I thought this was an obstacle…shit!" She rolled along the ground as she saw the geth swing its fist into the ground. Then she heard the loud shrill pitch of a banshee. "Uh Captain…I think we both know I'm a Paragon…you can let me out now."

Seeing the Banshee shoot forth in a biotic pulse she slapped a fresh ammo pack into her rifle and slowed everything down. Shooting at the banshee she stopped its progress and took cover as the geth opened fire on her. Catching her breath as real time caught up she took aim again, it took a bit before the banshee went down. The geth were more a matter of precise aim, though a batterment of lasers could also render them useless.

"She prioritizes well, assessing her foes on which needs taking care of first. She uses skills necessary to survive on the battlefield. When it comes to ammo she isn't quick to waste it, ensuring each shot counts. One more thing and then I will know my decision."

Todd wasn't about to argue and looked on. Shepard had cleared out the geth, the banshee, and had saved three people already. What more was there?

"I'm going to need a long shower after this," Shepard closed her eyes. That is when she saw them, husks. They were swarming towards her. "This is not possible by myself…this isn't an obstacle course anymore, it is a survival test."

The husks charged forth and Shepard tried to conserve her ammo, but it wasn't easy. There wasn't any high ground for her to escape to and husks were converging on her spot. Popping out the thermal clip she threw her weapon aside. Bringing her forearm up she blocked a husk from getting at her neck and slammed her first into the husk sending it crashing down.

"Captain…this is a little too much now, even for someone like her. No soldier in the history of the Alliance let alone the remnants of Cerberus were able to take on this many husk by themselves. I'm shutting it down-."

Roger pulled out his side arm and pressed it into his temple. "You do that and you die here Todd. I want to see her potential, something about her says she is…special."

Shepard rolled in the dirt as the husk swarmed at her. Getting to her feet she began to bolt to the door. Pounding on it she felt her heart race. "Let me out of here! I beat your course…there is no point in continuing this!"

The screen lit up and he looked at her. "Who are you really? Ever since you came aboard I've had this feeling I've seen you before. Your face is different…but your tactics are something else. Tell me who you are…and I'll end this program."

Shepard glared and turned in time to see the husk racing at her. Remembering the mine she had stood on she began inching from the window and smiled feeling the pressurized plate. "Tell you what…go to thell."

"LET HER DIE!" He was done with her, no way would he take such language on his ship.

"Come and get me boys!" Shepard spread her arms and as the husks stepped on the mine they exploded in a plume of angry fire. The glass shattered and she used her weight to crash in nearly escaping with the hair on her head.

"Maria…you ok?' Todd knelt by her and stared hard at his Captain.

"You pass…for now." He kept his back to them. His face shadowed.


End file.
